


Bad Boys Get Punished

by My_Gay_Love_Muffin



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Gay_Love_Muffin/pseuds/My_Gay_Love_Muffin
Summary: Louis Is Out of control. Always Going to parties. Drinking. Doing drugs. No passing classes. Always rude to his friends now in days. Stays out after curfew. Getting arrested. His Parents Had enough. So what do they do? They call the Most strictest person they met. Of course His Parents Know They will be sending Louis To A Hard ass Person By personal Experience. They Know He is A Dominant and He Whips Submissive Or Out of control Teens In their Place. And Legally The Parents Can Sign Louis To Harry Till he is 18. Meaning Harry Has 2 years To Whip Louis Into Shape Before he goes back into the world.//BDSM\\





	1. Chapter 1

Louis POV.

"Hello again Paul." I smirk seeing the police man who deals with me constantly.

"Hello Louis. What is it this time?" He looks irritated as he rolls his eyes looking At me instead of the cop that brought me in since he knows I will tell the truth. He shoos the cop away having him shut the door once he leaves.

"All I didn't was Spray paint My Neighbors car." I chuckle with a smirk.

"You are very lucky your father is the sheriff you know?" He questions and I shrug

"Not really." I rolls My eyes at his words with a growl as my undertone.

"You know One day your daddy won't be able to save you right?" He ask me with a sly smirk. I sit up flicking my middle finger up at him. Paul is a asshole. He is no better than god damn Jaeden. I wish my dad would put me in Jail. I could be away from these people I despise. I sigh as Paul looks ready to attack me moving my hand through my hair.

"Whatever Paul. I want my father. Please go get him." I plead simply not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

"Louis you are a defiant little boy who deserves to be locked up." Paul moves his hand forcefully on my face making me grab my cheek whimpering.

"Just get my god damn Dad asshole.!" I yell pissed off. With a simple glare he grabs me walking us off to go get my father.

-No one POV.-

"Sheriff." Paul says as we walk in with his hand on arm tightly making me scrunch up my face in pain.

"Yes Paul?" I see my dad look up to see me and his face grows into a dirty look. "Louis my are you here.?" He ask looking down at his paper work. Me and my father haven't been on good terms since I was caught selling drugs. It took me forever to get out of that. It wasn't my fault though. Jaeden made me do his dirty work.

"What did you do this time Louis.?" Asked looking up once again but shocked to see a confused face. "What happened to your face? It is bruised."

"I got slapped." I shrug. "Also I sprayed pained a stupid car."

"Who slapped you." He demands in a loud voice making me force myself not to flinch away.

"Someone. Now what's my punishment." I ask simply. Why does he care about my stupid bruise. He never cared about these things before

"Did he come in with this bruise Paul." My Dad looks up pointing at me

"Yeah." He nods and I huff mumbling "fucking liar."

"What do you mean?" My father turns to me.

"What I mean is the asshole who hurt me is in the damn room." I grumble standing up ready to leave.

"Sit down now. Paul you hurt my son for why?" My father voice is very dominant. I sit down with a huff zoning out as they speak. I wish I could be home with my stuffie.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV.

"He Been Out If control Harry. We know You can Handle him." I hear my dads Deep voice. Who is He Talking too? I decide to step in curious.

"Hey da- who the hell is this?" I look at him kind of confused as I motion at him but he just raise a Eyebrow at me.

"What you mean who is this? I know you was listening to us talk. This Harry styles. He Will be Taking you in For a while to help you clean up your act." He explains to me But my eyes bugged out of my eyes.

"What?! I am not going with this fucking stranger. You got my fucked up. Mum wouldn't let you do this." I argue beyond pissed.

"Actually I'm the one who suggested it. I know Harry personally you can say... And I know He can help." I turn seeing my mum walk in.

"What?? Are you like selling me to a stranger or something because I don't know who this dumbass is." I screech but shudders hearing his Deep voice cut threw the Air.

"Excuse me Louis. I am Not a Dumbass. But You might have A Numb ass if you keep talking the way you are." He says in a Promising way.

"Are you fucking threatening me?! Mum dad you just gonna Sit their and Let him threaten my ass like that?" I screech covering my ass obviously pissed.

"Your stuff is All packed and In his Car Louis. You leave Today." My dad tells me.

"What is this even legal?" I ask them.

"Course it is. You are under 18 and we can send you to his until your 18. Which we have a contact meaning you will stay with Harry for the next 2 years." My dad says Sternly.

"Are you fucking kidding Me?! What if he Rapes me or something?! You just gonna Send me to someone I dunno??" I asked terrified.

"Louis I wouldn't rape you. I'm here to discipline you. And If I had sex with you you'll be Begging for more." He Says with a Sly smirk. I feel my Face heat up but that don't stop me from growling me next words.

"ew. Hell no. You are over 18 and I rather not Have a dick sticked up me." I tell him and He Just grabs My hand.

"Bye tomlinson's. Call me whenever you need. I'll call you guys his progress every week."  He Yells at my parents and I try fighting with him but he's Bigger than me and I can't beat him.

"Ugh fuck you." I growl as I sit in the passenger seat.

"I wouldn't Be Cursing all these times because you are getting punished for them you know. And For Being rude and Trying to embarrass me. Gosh you Are more feisty than your mothers when she Was My dad's submissive." I hear This Guy chuckle. What's a submissive?

"Punished.? Are you kinky or am I just your Child for the next two years?" I roll my eyes trying not to show How terrified I am. I been punished enough Over the years.

"Both." He chuckle. "When we get home you will get your rules list. punishment List. Which you will follow my rules And if not you will be punished. Also I assure you that you should be on your Best behavior because you already have A Punishment when we get home." As He Says those Words I want to scold him but My Body Doesn't Act In anger. It just Simply turn its head out the window And I feel tears Come My eyes.

Why in the world would my parents let this happen. I know I'm a bad kid but I didn't think I'm so bad That They would let some stranger Come and Get Me. He Could Beat me And Rape me everyday and they wouldn't even know. Well technically it isn't different than being Here but I thought I at least had my parents on my side.

"Hey are You okay?" I hear his Hard voice tune down to a light sweet voice.

"Well the only two people who I thought love me Just sold Me to a stranger. What do you think?" I grumble out trying to wipe my eyes from tears but it doesn't work out well because My eyeliner and mascara -yes I wear eyeliner and Mascara- is running.

"I'm not a Stranger. Your mum use to be in your shoes. Well except it was my father who help her get her act under control." He try's to comfort me by rubbing my back but I push him off.

"Don't touch me." I mumble not liking anyone touching me. I never have since-

"I can touch you all I want. You are mine." He Growls and I clench my eyes together trying hard not to punch the dude in his face. He is really erking my nerves.

"I'm not yours. Never have nor never will be." I mumble the Sentence that gets me slapped a lot. I hear Silence So my body relaxes that was unnoticeably tensed.

We sat in Silence for rest of the Car ride causing me to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV.

"Come on. Let's Go in Louis. I'll Have Zayn cook you something Before I we talk about how this will work." I hear Someone Mumble Softly rubbing my back.

"Mmhmm. Leave me alone dad." I swear at him trying to sleep longer. I swear my parents are annoying

"I'm not Your Dad. But soon I'll be your daddy." I hear someone laugh making my head Snap up and boom our heads bangs together making both of us groan. I grab my head With a whimper. I close my eyes in pain to hear "Are you okay?" I open my eyes to see him grabbing my hand.

"What does it look like?" I hiss not wanting to deal with this bullshit of him acting like he cares because he doesn't.. nobody does. I can see his anger in his eyes. I stare at him seeing his hands  lift but and I can't help but to move back scared of him hitting me. He raise his eyebrows confused but doesn't say anything as he delicately push two fingers on my forehead. "Fuck. Don't touch me you dick!" I screech and He Removes his Hand quickly looking more worried than angry

"You're going to have a bruised head." He mumbles "also don't call me a dick nor say it unless you want this dick to fuck you." I huff sitting up going to step out but sadly I crumble to the ground.

"Woah. Be careful sweetheart." He grabs my hand making me balance but I hiss at his grip.

I pull out of his grip mumbling "don't fucking call me that." I huff limping to the big glossed up house as my foot is asleep. I'm not surprised he is rich. Like what poor person would know my parents enough to take me in. Once we walk in I see a kitchen right away making me lip to a chair at the table. I sit down with ease sighing.

"I'll be back. I will go get the paper that have your rules and punishments." Harry states leaving the room. I lay my head on the table tired yawning but jump hearing a different voice i haven't heard before making me jump.

"Anything you like to eat Mr. Tomlinson?" I look up to see a boy with dark hair smiling at me.

"Oh shit don't care me like that." I groan grabbing my heart.

"Sorry sir. Now what would you like me to fix you?" I look around with a face of disgust. Food? Food just make me more fat and ugly. I don't need food whatsoever.

"Nothing." I roll My eyes Laying my chin on my Hand looking around.

"But sir you need something to eat. From what I Heard You haven't ate All day." He tries again but I growl in a deep voice

"I don't Give A Fuck. I don't eat idiot. Now get the fuck out of my face." I say. I feel bad when I see tears in his eyes but he kept nagging me. He deserves it so I don't feel that bad.

"Babe. What Is Happening here?" A squeaker voice speaks up walking in. I turn to see a fake blonde walking frowning.

"It is Nothing sir... Just got emotional over nothing." The dark headed one is wiping the tears on his face off. I sit there honestly shock at what he just called the blonde. Sir? He looks older and way more buffed up. I let the thought go smirking at them seeing the dark headed one in the blonde chest.

"So you are the one taking it up the ass? You are such a Whimp. Surprising the blonde likes you." I roll my eyes with a sly smirk planted on my lips. I see the fake blonde face turn to me scrunch up before growling.

"Oh and you must be Harry new toy. Bet you be begging for our help after one punishment. I hope he punish you the hardest he ever punished anyone." He hits the table making me jump in surprised. Wow such attitude... I'm surprised as he continues but this time his words wasn't directed towards me "Harry you better get him under control. Making Zayn cry is pass my limit and it is the first day." I see him pull Zayn away in his chest. Fuck... I lower my head hoping Harry didn't hear what I said.

It was dead silent for a minute when they left and I don't dare to look behind because I scared of what he might do... I clamp my teeth on my mouth hearing footsteps coming behind me. I feeling his hand on my back making me close my eyes.

"Why and how did you make him cry?" He ask simply and I look over at him with plastering a fake smirk on my face.

"Because he was being a dick trying to force me to eat." I shrug going to stand up but he pulls me back down with a growl.

"Listen here Louis. You live under my house and my rules. A big one is not to upset my workers. This is your only warning. You are lucky I don't add on to the punishment. You will apologize tomorrow." Two pieces of paper are slid in front of me making me confused.

"What are these?" I look up at him with a bore stare.

"The first paper are the rules and limits. The second one is punishments. Both are front and back. These will be Posted around the house to remind you too. So you can not tell me you forgot. Some On here Are Sexual but that is when and if  you allow me to have sex with you. The furthest punishment as in sexual use Is Dealing with a Vibrator and A Butt plug. " he explains to me and I Nod slightly scared. Actually terrified. Yes, I like butt plugs but it is for punishment. "Do you want to read them Out loud to Me and yourself or would you like me to read them to you Louis. Also anything on here is A Hard limit I won't do. But I heard you aren't part of This life style so you might not know so I'm sure mostly everything is a yes for Right now.."

"I can read them my self but I'm too lazy." I grumble And He Rolls His Eyes and grab the Rules First Reading them out loud.

"Okay.

Rule 1: Always be respectful

Rule 2: never Embarrass me Or any other dominant.

Rule 3: No cursing

Rule 4: eat regularly. 3x a Day at least

Rule 5: always Call me Master Or Sir

Rule 6: no lying

Rule 7: in bed By 9 PM

Rule 8: stay in shape meaning work out for a  hour everyday in my gym

Rule 9: Always Be in A Submissive Stance unless Told Other wise

Rule 10: Never speak back

Rule 11: Never go out of the house Alone. Be with me Or one of my closet friends. Niall, Liam, and/Or Zayn.

Rule 12: always Own up to your wrong doing.

Rule 13: in any sexual inner course always Ask permission to Come.

Rule 14: never Please yourself without Permission

Rule 15: -" i stop him at 15. I can't Take It. How the hell am I suppose remember all these.

"Can you please slow down these are so many." I whine rubbing my forehead. He is making my headache worse.  He smiles moving his hand through my hair making me moan lowly at the feeling

"Yeah. Do you want me To continue reading or...?" He ask me which I'm surprised he has let me Have A Choice. I feel like my freedom is taken away.

"No, please I have A headache. I can Hardly even remember one of those rules. And that's Because I didn't know what it is." I say laying my head im my hands closing my eyes.

"What's the question Louis?" He ask me.

"Uhm..." I mumble embarrassed by the whole thing.

"It's okay. Just ask." He pushes me.

"Fine.. what is a submissive stand?" I mumble groaning.

"Their more of positions you sit in." He Tells Me and Rubs My back making me relax more but I push his hand off me.

"Can We just go get the punishment over so I can sleep. My head is Pounding." I rub my forehead.

"Probably because you didn't eat. Come on. Eat for me." He begs standing up but I shake my head.

"No food makes people fat." I glare continue "and it is from hitting my head on yours."

"You still need to eat" I get a pointed look.

"I'm not eating." I huff.

"Yes you are." I see him making a sandwich.

"Fuck I am.!" I go to stand up but he push me down easily. "Don't fucking touch me."

"You need to eat to live." He finished putting the sand which together putting it in front of me.

"Well maybe I don't want to live. Ever thought of that?" I huff the words.

"Well I care. So eat." He gives me a soft face.

"Says the one who is being paid to hurt me." I push the sandwich away.

"If you don't eat I then I won't." He States sternly.

"Fine." I huff taking he sandwich knowing I couldn't make him starve himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV.

"There i am finished." I groan pushing the plate away as I only took 2 bites.

"Fine, then I'm finished." He says copying my movements.

"Shut the hell up asshole." I groan upset at what I'm forcing him to do. He needs to eat. Why does he have to be a dick? I felt a sting in my hand and I hiss "what the hell. Why you do that dickhead?" I ask with a glare grabbing my hand. I'm not freaking Two.

"You need to change your attitude or you will end up getting worse punishment." His voice drops in  a voice full of anger.

"Go ahead and punish me you asshole." I say snappy. Can't he just leave me alone.

"Stop it now before I spank you right here." He goes to reach out for me making me flinch back.

"D-Don't touch me!" I growl moving back.

"I just want to see your hand. I won't hurt you.." he mumbles and I look down at his hand hesitantly handing my hand to him. A minutes after he looks at it he smiles.

"It's fine." He mumbles kissing my hand. I pull back jumping up.

"Don't fucking k-" getting up trying to leave doesn't go as play as my dumbass get my show suck making me fall slapping my head on the ground. I whimper sitting up grabbing my head feeling major pain.

"Shit are you okay Louis?" I see a little fuzz as he is suddenly in front of me.

"Y-Yeah." No I'm not.

"Lemme see. This is twice you hit your head. You may have a concussion." His words seem extra slow making me turn my head confused. Why is he talking so slow?

"Ah-ow." I push his hands off me once he lays a finger on my poor head.

"You bleeding pretty heavy babe. Let me wrap it." Harry offers. I shake my head making my head for worse.

"Don't touch it." I mumble. "Please." I beg.

"Babe.. you are hurt. I need to clean it up." God damn it why can he just leave me alone. He is giving me more of a headache.

"No... I can hardly see as it is blurt everywhere and you are giving me more of a headache!" I scream making pain rush more through me.

"Let me get Niall. He is my personal doctor." He States and I don't move gripping my hair wanting the pain to stop. He grab his phone calling him and I try to ignore any sound as much as I can.

Within a few minutes i see my bluer gets a little better and I see the fake blonde who was angry earlier. "Geez Harry what did you do to the kid? I said keep him under control not try to kill the boy." Niall? States walking to me.

"Shut up. He fell and hit his head badly. He had hit it earlier."

"Can you please shut up." I ask with a glare. Without another word i feel him check my wound out.

"Okay Louis is your name? Is anything blurry?" Niall ask.

"Yeah kind of everything." I roll my eyes. I slightly see him bite his lips before he says

"Okay you seem to be Fine as I can see. No concussion but I need to clean it up." He mumbles and he stand up walking somewhere. But I can still hear him. "Take him to your room."

"Oh my god." I squeal scared as Harry picks me up taking me to his I assume his room sitting me down.

"Okay just some wraps and rubbing alcohol." Niall mumble as I see him clearer hovering over me. Rubbing alcohol. I feel my chest rise and I push Niall off me.

"No." I begin to freak out trying to get away but I get pushed in Harry's arm. "No rubbing alcohol." I whimper pushing my pounding head into Harry chest.

"I'm just gonna clean our head with it." I blush as he move the alcohol to my head.

"Oh.." I mumble but cry in pain as he clean me up.

"Okay I'm all done." He mumbles.

"Okay on the floor" instantly after Niall finish his sentence Harry says.

"What?" Floor? What is he talking about.

"You are in trouble. Bad subs lay on the floor." Harry says.

"But-" I frown as he gives me a pointed look.

"Harry. Let him sleep on the bed. He is hurt. I don't like him but he doesn't need to lay on the flor." I look over at Niall curious why he stood up for me but frown at him saying he don't like me.. no one likes me... like always.

"Fine lay down. Sleep." He huffs forcing me to lay stiffly on the bed...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry POV.

"Ni, I'm still have to punish him." I huff at my mate. He rolls his eyes.

"He is freaking hurt Harry." Niall does give a good point but I really don't care. Didn't he want me to punish him earlier?

"Okay so you wanted me to punish him earlier but he has a bump on his head??" I ask confused.

"Yeah and I still care about your Submissive's. He just made my zaynie cry." He continues "plus did you see his face when I went to clean him with rubbing alcohol? He looked like I was going to force it down his throat or something. The boy probably acts out because he been through tragic things."

"I still can't let him out of this punishment." I mumble with a huff to see Zayn walk in. I smile at him in his PJ's rubbing his eyes sleepingly. He is so cute.

"Daddy... I sleepy. Come lay down." Zayn pouts at Niall. God I wish he was pouting to me.

"Give me a minute darlin'. I'm taking to Harry okay?" Niall smiles kissing his head.

"Okay. Night master Harry..." Zayn trails yawning.

"You both are off the clock. No need to call me 'master' Harry."I smiles but glare at Niall next words.

"I'm not. Not if I'm dealing with Louis- your sub. Meaning he is not done until I'm done." Niall states happily looking at Zayn making me rolls my eyes. I swear sometimes I hate that Niall makes Zayn calls me master Harry. Not because I don't like it. No no no. It's because I like it to much.

"N-Night master Harry. Hurry up daddy." Zayn cutely yawns playing at his own hair.

  
"Daddy? That's nasty." I look next to me to see Louis face scrunch up as he is moving to sit up holding his head.

"Louis what you doing up?" I grumble with a huff getting a pointed look.

"My head was hurting." He gives a sly shrug looking down. I raise a eye brown seeing he looks very sweaty and worried.

"Yeah. Anyways Zayn is it? Why do you call your boyfriend daddy? That is nasty. He is your freaking boyfriend" his face does change watch Zayn get a little shy. I try to find the disgust he supposedly have for the word but he seems More curious than disgust. He could have just said he was curious. I roll my eyes looking at Zayn when he speaks.

"I-It makes me feel safe when I call him daddy..." he murmur showing his submissive side to my new toy.

"Ha okay. Daddy issues then?" Louis laughs making me slap his thigh out of anger.

"Stop it fucking now." I state seeing my mate ready to cry. When I see Louis flinch I ignore it seeing what he did to Zayn.

  
"night d-d-daddy." Zayn stuffs out running out of the room making Niall follow pursuit after mumbling "fucking bloody hell."

"why you go and do that for huh??" I growl at the kid making him flinch but his eyes stay cold.

"You like zaynie poo don't you?" He laughs making up a childish name for Zayn with a smirk.

"No I do not. He is my best mate." I say my growl not leaving my voice. He smirks making my hand twitch wanting to smack him as hard as I can. I stand up grabbing his arm forcing him to stand.

"What are you doing?" He ask with widen eyes.

"Giving you your god damn punishment." I say with ease but all he does is tense up.

"What you going to do? Spank me. Sorry but I've gotten worse." He teases but I can see him very much nervous.

"Well I happen to know you have ADHD. And something that will be a good punishment I've learned from my father" I shrug going to my side table picking up a penny. It might seem a little weird but someone with ADHD it will be torture

"Your gonna Hold a Penny with your nose for 12 house straight on the wall and hands Up. If I see you drop the penny or your hands Drop. Or you just move I will have you start over." I say with ease grabbing his hair pushing him to hold the penny with his nose. I smile grabbing his hands holding them up. I send a sly lie saying "cameras are watching you so don't think you can get away with having your hands down or stopping." I smirk walking to my bed falling asleep peacefully.

\--

I woke Up to hear Sobbing. I look over at my clock at it been about 6 hours since I been asleep.  Damn. I can't believe I slept that long. I sit up and Look over Where Louis Should Be But I only see a wall. I sit up letting my feet reach the Floor Before I stand up walking down my halls to the Sobbing sound. I didn't expect to see my Two Mates holding my sobbing submissive .


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

"No I do not. He is my best mate." Harry practically in my face after I simply asked if he liked Zayn because it sure seemed like he did. He grabs my arm roughly making me whimper at his right grip.

"What are you doing?" I ask in pain trying to get away. Shit he has a tighter grip than freaking Jaeden.

"Giving you your god damn punishment." His voice is a growl but in a creepy way making me tense up. I don't want to be punished. I sniffle slightly asking

"What you going to do? Spank me. Sorry but I've gotten worse." I tell him in honesty. I stare at him with fear feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Well I happen to know you have ADHD. And something that will be a good punishment I've learned from my father" ADHD? How the hell does he know about my ADHD. I huff because you shouldn't mess with someone disorder.

"Your gonna Hold a Penny with your nose for 12 house straight on the wall and hands Up. If I see you drop the penny or your hands Drop. Or you just move I will have you start over." he says with more aggression grabbing my hair push me on the wall putting my hands up. I begin to cry knowing that is nearly impossible especially with my disorder.

"P-please no. I'm sorry just any other punishment." I whine but he ignores saying "cameras are watching you so don't think you can get away with having your hands down or stopping." He leaves somewhere I assume his bed.

My eyes are a Blur from the Tears as I sit there. I close my eyes to relax but My Head Is pounding worse. Why would my parents send me here?

My eyes open and my eyes go down to the penny which makes Me feel like I'm going to throw up. I don't Move a Muscle until I feel a drip Come down my arms to my head. My eyes Furrow (which I might add did not help my dizziness) feeling it but then I notice I been digging a hands.

Standing here just for a while I feel my feet in horrible pain. I feel the need To drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. But I know I would Just have to start over again. So I just stand there crying for what seems Forever.

I feel my body shake As I seem to think to much and My body is Killing me. My legs feel like jello. My Arms Feel like they are gonna Fall off my eyes keep closing. My Head Is Hurting. And I feel the need to throw up again.

It feels Like I'm with him all over again. I want to grab my phone and see the time but I'm terrified that he will see. I feel my stomach grumble in pain for me to throw up but I can't. I can't leave this position or I have To Start over again. After a while... It feels like I've been saying that to myself Over and Over again.

I feel something go against My leg furry making me Jump and Scream scared. I whimper having no clue what It Is. God I hope it isn't a Cat. I'm allergic.

"Ah-chu" I sneeze and something happens Causing me to sob and cough feeling my throats seem to close. I moved an The penny fell. I fucking moved! I sneeze again and collapse to the floor Crying.

I feel the throw up in my throat so I look around grabbing a trash can And cry hard sticking my head in the trash can throwing up. I whimper seeing some of it is Blood. God why can't I just die?

I hear someone walk in and with their gasp I can tell it is Niall.

"Oh bloody hell. What is happening here?" His voice gasp but when I don't answer I feel a hand on my back making me flinch. "Are you okay?" He ask.

"No." I mumble not even strong enough to be a smart ass.

"Did Harry punish you?" He assumes Harry did this. Which is wrong but is correct.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"What happened?" He questions once again.

"I got punished for being mean to Zayn.. he told me he knew about my ADHD and that I had to hold a penny with my nose for 12 hours.. if I fail I had to start over." I trail off rubbing my poor head before sniffling realizing he is Harry friend "p-please don't make me do it again."

"I wouldn't make you do this punishment. This is no okay what he did." He mumbles running his hand through my hair.

I feel his Arms Go under My legs and on my back making me squeal terrified. "It's okay. I'm going to take you to Lay down with me and Zayn." He Mumbles and I nod wrapping my arms around Him still crying softly in his chest.

"He- what happen Niall??" I hear A worried Tone of voice.

"Harry was a Dumb ass.". Niall grumbles. I feel him go to lay me down but I don't let go over him so I feel the boy climb in with me. "Louis It's Fine. I'm right here." I hear Niall mumble softly still running his hand through my hair.

"T-Throwing up blood isn't fine." I mumble with my head in his chest.

  
"Why?" He ask forcing my head from his chest.

"I don't know..." I shrug.

"Okay. We will check it out tomorrow." I mode nuzzling my head in him but tense heavily feeling a new body close behind me.

"It's only me" a deep voice mumbles and I smile at the comfort knowing it had to be Zayn.

Within a few minutes I don't feel my tears leave nor able to stop it but I hear Zayn speak "sleep louis. You are safe with me and Niall.

"Yeah but my body hurts." I tell him curling in a ball between the two.

"I can tell." He moves his hand down intertwining our hands "try to slee-" he goes silent and I look up to see why he is cut off to see Harry at the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV.

Walking into Niall and Zayn room I see a curled up Louis between them. "What the heck... what is going on?" I ask confusedly.

"Get the fuck out now Harry." Zayn tone is anger and my eyes widen.

"Zayn watch what your tone now." Niall warns my best mate as I'm shocked at what he said to me.

"Fine.." he mumbles as I see Louis nuzzle his head into Zayn. Niall stand up walking to me grabbing my arm roughly pulling me out of the room.

"Fuck Niall let go." I hiss but he grabs it tighter shutting the door before he finally lets go. "Awe what was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm that is now forming a bruise.

"You deserved it you dick." He pushes me with a major glare on his face.

"I deserved it? What I do?" I ask Niall.

"You harmed Louis! I told you not to punish him!" His face turns a dark shade of red as he screams.

"He deserved it." I huff but grasp as I feel pain in my cheek from him slapping me. "What in the bl-"

"You deserved it." He hiss sassily. "You fucking punished him when I said not too. And on top of that you punished him you know someone with ADHD can't do. He was throwing up blood for hell sakes"

"Blood?" I ask rubbing my cheek confused.

"Yes fucking blood! He might be a smart ads and don't know how to shut it sometimes but he is human! He has problems that you need to be aware of and take care of him with those issues not poke at the issues he has." He huffs the second part.

"Fine. Let me see him and take care of him..." I trail off but he shakes his head. "stop it. Every Time you get a submissive you just punish them scared. I'm not letting you do that to this Kid. You are suppose to Love and care about your submissive. Not fuck 5 at once and give rules to everyone the same. Some are different. Meaning you need to fit different things with personalities." Niall growl at me.

"I haven't been doing that okay? I even let him sleep on my bed. And you know only one Other person slept on my bed. And you know what. She ended up making that thing in there. Why should I care about him when I know he's gonna be like his mother and leave me the day he turns eighteen" I glare. Niall is really pissing me off. Why should I care and Louis. I already cared about a Tomlinson and she was being a bitch and left. Another person I like is with my mate.

"Be a fucking man asshole and treat him well. He isn't his mother. Or Zayn. Neither been your submissive before and Neither needs you as much as Louis does. So man up and do your fucking job and treat him well." He huffs opening he door and I see him walking inside laying in bed with Louis and Zayn.


End file.
